


Revenge

by NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, dont name any organs but only because there arent any left, its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/NovemberOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie gets revenge on Howe. Its not as satisfying as she would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

In the end, it was over too quickly. Her sword sank deep into Howe's collarbone. He fell like a sack of potatoes and Sophie was distracted by Howe's mage to her left. By the time the battle stilled, Howe was spitting his last insults at her.

"I... Deserved," blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "More!" He said venomously. He probably would have spat if he'd had the strength, but he died with a mouth full of his own blood.

"No..." Sophie said. "No, you don't get to just die you son of a bitch!" She yelled, slashing at the body of the man who had murdered her parents. She kept yelling violent nonsense as the image of her brother's wife and son, dead in their rooms, flashed before her eyes. Hacking at the body until it was nothing but red mush, she remembered her father's cold hand and how faintly it has squeezed hers as she fled with Duncan.

Suddenly her rage left her and took with it her strength and she dropped her sword to the floor. Sophie quickly followed her blade as she was suddenly unable to support her own legs. She stumbled away from the gore, choking back tears and bile.

Her companions were saying something. Alistair held her hand but she didn't feel the pressure on her fingers. Wynne brushed her hair out of her face but she didn't feel the warmth of the old women's hand. 

She watched Zevran, tears blurring her vision, without really seeing him. He walked over to what remained of Howe, considered him for a moment, and then spat on his corpse. He said something in Antivan that probably wasn't the chant of light, and turned to face Sophie with a satisfied look on his face.

Everything snapped back into focus. Sophie felt the hot tears still in her eyes, Wynne's hand gently wiping them away.

"...Never look at toast the same way again," Alistair finished as Sophie looked at him.

"We need to get Anora," Sophie said, getting to her feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alistair asked, he kept hold of her hand and she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Later," she promised.

"Good, this place smells even worse than the rest of Ferelden," Zevran sniffed.

Sophie smiled at him. It was a smile with a gratefulness that could not be conveyed in words. Zevran brushed it with his usual smoothness.

Not for the first time, Sophie was glad she had spared his life all those months ago. He had just saved hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am and I'm posting it from my phone. Its unedited.


End file.
